dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Future Trunks
Does this make sense? From Future Trunks Timeline ::"Having grown up in an age of apocalyptic terror, '''Future Trunks had to go through intense training that made him stronger in the end than his alternate-self in the main Dragon Ball Z timeline', who grows up living in an age of peace, though the little Trunks seen in the main timeline is able to naturally transform and wield far greater power than Trunks had as a teenager whilst only 8 years old, enough to hit Full Power Super Saiyan Vegeta in the face, in the Buu arc."'' Especially the bolded bit. I haven't watched GT, but if there's no proper explanation for that, I'm going to re-write it, because it's nonsensical. We don't know much about the boys' strength from the end of the series, but it seems hard to believe that they never even managed SS2 (which was almost old news by the time Buu came around), and I see no reason to assume that they did not just because we didn't see it. Iuvenes 00:27, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :Actually, according to the GT Perfect Files (and the Daizenshuu?), Present Trunks did not achieve SS2. You're right about that section you quoted being a bit confusing though, as it basically says that Future Trunks was stronger, then turns around and says that Present Trunks was stronger. It seems to me like any comparison of their final strengths would be speculation. We know that Present Trunks became a Super Saiyan younger than Future Trunks, but both received considerable training afterward. -- 06:44, 22 February 2009 (UTC) ::Eh, that just doesn't make any sense...how can someone who was SS so young not ever be able to reach SS2? Another case for GT being badly-written fanfic. :) Iuvenes 07:10, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Family Is it right to have the Briefs/Vegeta family of the present listed in Future Trunks' profile box as family members, as in canon, he has never met them or lived with them, and they are not from the same timeline? Maybe he didn't know all of them, but he sure did mention Dr Brief. When he was talking about the satelite. Jono R 15:03, 21 August 2009 (UTC) What happens to Buu in the alternate timeline? What happens is the andriods kill everybody on earth (who knows maby Cell absorbed them) the andriods (or Cell) leaves earth to find more things to kill. So Babidi never gets energy to power Buu. That makes since, but consider the fact that maybe the androids or Cell killed Babidi in their rampage. Imortality is a curse. 14:19, 13 February 2009 (UTC) I thought I'd read somewhere, (I could swear it was on this article...) That Toriyama had said that he had originally planned to end DBZ at the end of Cell Saga. But popularity stopped it. Jono R 15:02, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Where did Future Trunks get his sword from? In the movie Wrath of the Dragon Tapion gives Trunks his sword, in which features on Dragonball GT. But seeing as Tapion never appeared before the Androids attack in Future Trunks' timeline, How did Future Trunks exactly gain the sword that appears in Dragonball Z? Super Sayian421 20:16, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :The sword is standard issue in Trunks' future. In one episode during the Androids Saga, while the group is flying Goku to Master Roshi's, Trunks tells Gohan about the future, and in the flashforward you see several others carrying the same swords as Trunks. [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Storm']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'talk']] –''' [[User:Vixen Windstorm#Projects|'''projects]] 20:24, 28 March 2009 (UTC) in "Combating Cell" "he had not mastered the Super Saiyan state to become Full Power Super Saiyan, an even stronger state than Ultra Super Saiyan and a prerequisite for attaining Super Saiyan 2." Since when has being FPSSJ been a prerequisite for Super Saiyan 2?! Vegeta has been shown to go SSJ2 without ever becoming a FPSSJ right? And surely that'd mean you can't go SSJ3 without it either and yet Gotenks does also never having been FPSSJ. But the main problem I have is with the flase claim that FPSSJ is stronger than USSJ. THey say in their articles that USSJ is stronger as FPSSJ is not a power up from SSJ in anyway at all, it's just the form with no negative effects at all. But as I am new here I didn't want to go changing that kind of stuff myself... Also I just am not sure how I'd rewrite it.